


snake bby!!

by slowlymovingsnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlymovingsnail/pseuds/slowlymovingsnail
Summary: Logan sees Janus acting strangely during movie night and decides to talk to him about it, basically.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	snake bby!!

Logan sighed softly, leaning back in his chair. He was finally finished. He glanced over to his clock, seeing the time was 8pm. Just in time, it seemed. 

Patton advised that everyone stopped working at 8pm so they could relax and not overexert themselves. Janus, lord of self preservation, was very on board with this and enforced it as much as possible. 

Though logical, Logan didn't see the point. They didn't actually need rest and relaxation. It's not like they could die. 

Why shouldn't he stay up until 3am to finish his schedule? They all needed it so he didn't see the point in leaving it until morning. Alas, he didn't want to be scolded again. It was awfully annoying and went on for some time. 

He guessed he could see the logic in not overexerting but he didn't really care all that much. Sure, he'd be tired and grumpy the next day but he could easily just 'renew' himself as the sides called it. Basically, it was making yourself 100% alert and active. So alert and active in fact, that Patton had called it 'dangerous' and banned them from doing it. 

Sides who did this usually ended up overworking themselves as they just had too much energy and felt  
like they needed to do something with it. This usually ended up in high levels of fatigue when coming out of it or sometimes simply just passing out. So, maybe it wasn't so easily done... 

Logan pushed himself away from his desk, looking around at his messy room and sighing. He snapped his fingers but nothing seemed to be happening. He did it again and again and again and- Oh. He'd forgotten. Patton also blocked all sides from using their powers after 8pm. It was a new rule and most sides were not happy about it. 

Patton was too much of a father sometimes and all the sides noted it. Though, they all knew he was just trying to help them and knew he cared about them a lot. So, they all tried to limit their complaints about the tedious rules he put in place. Logan decided to just leave his room messy and changed into his unicorn onesie. Manually. Such a pain, really. 

He heard a knock and froze. "Logan? We're having a movie night in the commons if you wanna come." He heard Virgil say. Logan hummed,

"Alright, I'll be down in a second." He answered, frowning as he knew he'd have to change into new pajamas now. "'K." Was all the reply he got before he heard Virgil's footsteps padding down the stairs. 

Logan changed into some sweatpants and a shirt with some space facts on it. He tried to teleport, failed, sighed and then walked down to the commons.

~~~

There was something wrong with- Well, maybe that isn't the nicest way to put it. Janus was acting differently. He was sitting alone when he usually sat with someone, he was fidgety, seemingly on edge and chewing on his hoodie sleeve. And, another strange thing was that he was even wearing a hoodie. 

Even stranger, no one seemed to notice apart from Logan. The movie was IT which didn't interest Logan in the slightest, though the other four seemed to be pretty invested. Maybe that's why they hadn't noticed the difference in Janus? 

He thought Remus would've seen it but it seemed he was too busy arguing with Roman about something petty that Logan didn't care enough to listen to. Janus was worrying him now though, his eyes glossy with unfallen tears. He wanted to get him out of there as he was clearly uncomfortable but he didn't want to draw unwanted attention to the other side... When he saw silent tears start to fall, he decided 'whatever'. 

"Janus? Could I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Logan asked. The rest of the sides looked towards Logan, giving Janus time to wipe his tears away. "Yeah, sure.." The yellow side muttered. Logan noted that he sounded more high-pitched and much softer, too. 

The four others watched them leave before turning back to the movie, Remus and Roman just went back to blabbering on at each other. Logan walked into the kitchen, gesturing for Janus to take a seat next to him at the table. 

The anxious side did so, still chewing at his sleeve. Logan wondered how Virgil hadn't noticed the anxious  
'energy' coming from Janus, though when he looked back and saw him exchanging soft kisses with Patton, he got his answer. Logan sat next to Janus, turning to him. 

"What's the matter?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Janus turned to him with a scared look, his bottom lip trembling. "N- Nofin.. I- I'm okay.." He basically whispered, tears starting to fall again. Logan sighed, leaning towards him to gently wipe the tears away with his thumbs, surprised when Janus leaned into the touch.

"That is clearly not the case.." He muttered, gentler than before. "If you tell me the problem, I may be able to help?.." Janus seemed to retract more at that, shaking his head. "C- Can'-" He started before letting out a small sob.

Logan stopped trying to get anything out of him and just shuffled his chair closer, pulling the crying side to his chest. Janus just sat there and sobbed, leaning into the other side, obviously seeking comfort. Logan hushed him softly, wrapping his arms around the smaller side and rubbing his back gently. 

"I- I'm sow- sorry-" Janus whimpered, pulling away from Logan to rub at his eyes furiously. Logan gently took hold of the other side's hands, stopping the assault to his face. "That's alright, Janus. I'm not upset, just a little confused in regards to your mood. Would you mind telling me what has you so worked up?" He asked, his voice soothingly soft. 

Janus sniffled, smiling a little as Logan did that thumb thing as he held his hand. "S- scared.." He mumbled. Logan nodded, as if asking him to expand. "C- C'own.." He whimpered, pointing back towards the commons. Ah. "The movie has made you feel disconcerted?" Logan asked. He just nodded. 

Logan still looked a little confused. "But you usually enjoy these horror movies that we watch, do you not?" He questioned, still rubbing soothing circles into Janus' palm. The smaller side just nodded. "B- But I s- small now.." He murmured, making a little down motion with his free hand. "Small?" Logan pressed, trying to get some sort of explanation. 

"I- I r- regress.." He mumbled, so quietly. Logan nodded in understanding. Age regression. A topic he was quite familiar with. He'd learnt about many coping mechanisms from Virgil and his own research. "I think that's enough of movie night for you, isn't it?.." The blue side said calmly, starting to stand up. 

Janus nodded but whined as Logan went to get up, reaching his arms up for him. Logan smiled fondly. "I'm sorry but I don't think it's a good idea to let the others see me carrying you. They could find out and I expect it's already taken a lot of courage to tell me?.." He told him, almost as a question. Janus just nodded, rubbing his eyes again but not in the furious way that he was doing before. 

Logan, instead, reached for his hand and let the little grasp onto it tightly, getting up with him. As they left the kitchen, they walked past the commons. Logan decided that the others needed some sort of explanation so popped his head in to say, "Janus and I are going to head up to bed now." This got him a few 'okay's and one 'goodnight!' from Patton. 

He smiled and started to walk up the stairs slowly, making sure to keep hold of Janus' hand. He seemed to have gone nonverbal now, just silently following the taller side. Loan started to head to his room but he got a small tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Janus pointing to his own yellow door.

"Your room?" Logan questioned. The little just nodded, pulling him towards it and letting go of Logan's hand momentarily to push it open. As soon as he was in, he began searching for something under his bed. Logan walked in slowly, making sure to close the door behind him. 

"What are you looking for?.." He asked softly, though his question was answered when Janus pulled a small box from under there and dumped it's contents onto the bed. It contained a few pacifiers, a snake stuffie, a yellow sippy cup and a yellow bottle.

Logan smiled as Janus popped one of the pacis into his mouth with a grin, holding up the bottle for Logan to see. He must be feeling quite small.. never mind that, they could speak more about it later. 

"Would you like some milk, little one?.." He asked, taking the bottle from him and gently helping him up onto the bed. Janus nodded softly, letting himself be tucked in. He suddenly whined, reaching his arms out for something. Logan looked confused before turning to the snake stuffie. 

He picked it up and tucked it in with Janus, making the little grin and snuggle up with it. "I'll be right back with your milk." Logan whispered, kissing the yellow side's forehead softly before leaving to walk down the stairs into the kitchen. 

He made sure to be quiet as he padded past the common area, where the rest of the sides were. He got to the kitchen, pouring some milk into the bottle before heating it up. He waited, watching the milk go round and round in the microwave. 

When it finished, he took it out, placing the cap on the bottle and was about to leave when Roman walked in, presumably looking for snacks. Logan froze. Roman looked from him, to the bottle, to him, to the bottle, to- 

"Logan, why are you holding a baby bottle?" He finally asked, a baffled look on his face. "That is none of your concern, Roman. I'll be leaving now-" Logan was stopped by Roman's hand. "Logan, are you hiding something? Why on earth would you need a bottle?" He asked again, frowning. 

"Look, it doesn't matter just please leave it alone, at least for tonight. It is not my information to share, alright?" Logan muttered, just wanting to get out of there and back to Janus. Roman sighed. "Fine. But I don't like being kept out of the loop!" He told him. Logan just nodded, heading to the stairs and padding back up them to Janus' room. 

The little was exactly how he left him, but his eyes brightened when he saw him enter the room and Logan could see his dimples showing through as he grinned. It was hopelessly endearing. He walked to the little, handing him the bottle gently and taking out his paci. Janus whined at the loss of it and just stared at the bottle in his hands, looking confused. 

The side suddenly thrust the bottle towards Logan, whining louder. Logan hushed him softly, getting onto the bed and gently pulling Janus into his lap, taking the bottle from him. Janus started whining again before the bottle was carefully placed into his mouth and he relaxed, just drinking from it.

The way Janus' eyes went all droopy and sleepy-like and the way his hands were placed over Logan's as he drank from the bottle were drawing the logical side towards him in a way he had never felt before. Sort of in a parental way, like he wanted to protect him and take care of him. 

Janus was soon asleep in his arms, the bottle empty. Logan gently replaced it with his paci and tucked him in next to his snake again. He put the bottle on his bed-side table and packed up the little box and put it back under his bed. Then, he gently got under the covers with Janus and, soon, he was asleep as well.


End file.
